


Sacra

by nakigara



Series: a hunter should hunt beasts [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, More tags and characters to come, Other, yes this is basically Bloodborne OCs thrown into a Vampyr-esk post WW1 setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakigara/pseuds/nakigara
Summary: what is life, but death pending?





	1. 1

_Valerian_

A single ray of sunlight was creeping through gap in between the dark curtains sheltering Valerian's bedroom from the outside world when he decided that he had spend enough time pretending to sleep. With two fingers, he carefully pulled on the heavy cloth, squinting his eyes at the bright light falling through the window. If he had the capability to get a bad hangover and a fever at the same time, this would have to be what it would have to feel like, he thought.   
He let himself sink back on his bed. Today was going to be long day, and he knew already he'd spent most of it cooped up here, in his flat, occupying himself with books and research, anything he could find to that would help him to suppress his thirst. It was not unbearable, not yet. A burning sensation, flaring through his veins, his throat dry and itchy, but he knew it could be much worse. This was his own fault, really. Valerian had meant to hunt last night, but he had allowed himself to get caught up in a discussing with Professor Dair after already spending too much time in the library in the first place. Before he had realised, the remaining hours of precious night time had been far too little for him to properly hunt. To safely hunt. So he had ignored his thirst. A decision he now regretted.

As he sat there, internally beating himself up for not having taken a risk and now suffering the consequences, he heard footsteps approaching the door. The lock of his front door clicking open. Not only could there just be one person with the keys to his apartment, Valerian had already recognised Isaäk by the sound of his boots hitting the wooden floor of the hallway. Within a heartbeat, the vampire was up from his bed and out of the bedroom, startling the other when suddenly appearing right in front of him.   
“Is that really necessary, Valerian? One day you'll scare me so bad I'll die because …” He broke off when he took a closer look at his friends face. “Are you...okay? You look….” Another pause. “...Angry”.  
Valerian blinked, shaking his head a little as if it would make the frown tumble off his face.  
“Isaäk, you can't be here. Not today. I'm…...I postponed… “ he pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“You're thirsty.” Isaäk said, sounding almost factual. “Didn't you mean to go last night?”   
“I did, yes. However, I got..held up by my socially acceptable human life, you could say.”  
Taking a step towards him, Isaäk reached out to Valerian, carefully, as if approaching a wild animal, but the other immediately backed up against wall.  
“No, Isaäk, I mean it. You got to leave.”  
Furrowing his brows, Valerian's friend let his arm fall back to his side.   
“You know that my offer still stands, don't you.”  
The vampire sighed deeply.  
“And my answer remains the same. You don't know what you are offering.”  
“I can make my own decisions, Val.”  
“Yes, and thankfully this is not a decision you are alone to make.” Valerian held up his hands as if in defence. “I can't and I won't. I'd take you anywhere, anytime, but not for this.”  
Isaäk chuckled. “I honestly don't see why that's such a big difference to you, then.”  
“You know why.”   
“Ah yes, I'm irresistible. At least we agree on that.”  
“This isn't funny!” Valerian snapped. Momentarily, the other looked quite taken aback as well, but his features softened again quickly, the worry in Isaäk’s eyes almost worsening the burn in Valerian's throat, anxiety and fire mixing in his stomach. Isaäk was worried about him, not for himself, and that honestly scared Valerian more than anything.   
“Alright, yes. I'm sorry.” His friend was biting his lower lip, wanting to say more, but Valerian beat him to it.  
“Please, Isaäk. Go. I'll find you when I'm better, okay? This is a result of my own carelessness and you…..shouldn't have to see me like this.”  
“And you know I don't mind though, right?”   
“Yes I know. But I mind so...please. I'll see you tomorrow.”  
Isaäk, seemingly unconvinced but nevertheless slowly making his way back to the door, pulled out a few manuscripts from under his coat. He waved them around before carefully putting then down on a cupboard next to him.   
“With my cousins regards, the blood results of last weeks victims. I was gonna go through them with you since she needs them back as soon as possible, but….I'm guessing you can use the distraction.”   
Valerian smiled weakly and nodded. “Yes, I can indeed. Thank you.”   
Waiting until the sound of Isaäk’s footsteps had faded completely, he sunk against the wall.   
It was days like these that he deeply questioned his decision to stick to his codex. To let humans into his life.   
To have let anyone human come this close. And yet, it wasn't regret that was boiling in his stomach. It was something else entirely, something mixing with his fear, that he was unable to pinpoint, to control. It was days like these when he most vividly remember what it was like to be human.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Joshua Sójka makes his entrance!! (Shout out to @tankhxnter)

If it had been hard to hunt during the wartime, doing so in the midst of the Spanish flu ravaging through Yharman was impossible. Just having spent about two hours more on even choosing a target than actually going after it compared to any other time he hunted, Valerian was walking through the quarantine zone near Hemwick Charnel Lane, deep in thought. Sticking to his personal rules was hard sometimes. No children, no pregnant women or leaving orphans, no sick people. The latter was his main problem these days, even though he knew it was more of a personal luxury problem, he still stuck to it. Once, he had also tried a personal “no killing humans” policy, but he soon found that it was almost inevitable. More often than not, it had not been a hunting kill, it had been humans knowing too much, threatening his safety and that of those close to him, however small that number might be.

So he made his way down the dark streets, taking a longer route than usual, quite content now that he had finally been able to clench his thirst.  
That's when he first noticed it. The smell of blood. It was overwhelmingly strong for his sharpened senses, so strong he could immediately tell it wasn't just someone with a minor injury. Suddenly alerted, he stopped, in the middle of the empty alley. Something about it made him feel uneasy, but strangely enough, it felt familiar at the same time. It wasn’t just the smell of blood, It was the strange, sweet undertone of it that had him wondering. Sweet and burnt. Did he smell fire? Valerian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Damp wood, black smoke, a lock of silver hair.  
Within the blink of an eye, he was around the next corner, and the next, across the street and down a dark alley, completely trusting his nose to lead him.  
There. Two silhouettes, one lingering above the other. Rattling breaths echoing through the street, bouncing off the cold stone.  
“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you Doctor? What a waste…”  
Cursing under his breath, Valerian lunged forward. Even though he had reached the vampire not even two seconds later, he had been unable to stop her from burying her fangs in her victims neck, deeply, blood splashing on her mouth and neck before he could grab her by the back of her head and yank her off the person lying on the dirty ground..  
She had not heard or seen him, and evidently shocked to be interrupted, she immediately tried to grab his hands to free herself, but Valerian’s grip was strong, much to strong for her, and like a ragdoll, he tossed her to the side. She hit the wall behind them, hard, and fell down on the ground, but Valerian did not give her any time to recover. Before the rouge vampire had even come to her senses again, he grabbed her hair once again, forcing her head back so he could look at her face.

Valerian did not recognise her. Just another lower vampire with no sense of restraint. She hissed at him, struggling against his iron grip, trashing to escape, but soon gave up when she noticed he was not even using both of his hands to restrain her.  
“Hahh” she let out a hollow laugh. “Did you want some? Go and take as much as you please, Sir….”.Valerian could tell she was trying to sound confident. His face emotionless and cold, he stared down on her before wordlessly grabbing a long dagger from inside of his coat, the blade, clean and stainless, shimmering in the moonlight. “What are you...No! Please ! Don’t! I…” she screeched, her voice hitching, but he just forced her head further down; She was kneeling on the hard stone, back bend backward, facing the shrouded night sky over Yharman. He could see the reflection of the pale moonlight glistening in her eyes.  
“I wonder...does it make you feel powerful, breaking a defenseless human like this, in the streets, knowing that calling it an uneven fight would be a massive understatement?” Valerian whispered, more to himself than to her. He really couldn't care less about anything she would have to say to him. “And yet….’tis the same now, is it not? What is it, that drives us to feel such rush and pleasure in acts like this? Oh alas”.  
The vampire beneath him was twitching, eyes flickering from his face to the stars and back.  
“I wish I could say I do not take pleasure in this.”  
A blur of silver cut through the air, blood painting the cobblestone. With a low thump, the rogue vampires body hit the ground.  
“That would be a lie, though. I hate liars”.


End file.
